conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pi.C.Noizecehx
Hi nice to meet you too XD and thanks for improving my templateEmperorZelos 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : You're welcome. :-) Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:03, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::hope to be able to add some stuff to it so its possible to use for more lettersEmperorZelos 17:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Could be, but it would be hard work. :-S However don't worry. I will try it. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::: on the one i started? XD it was inspired by you EmperorZelos 17:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: LOL That was funny. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::possibly XD any ideas how to fix so one can add any letters one want to the tempalte without having to edit the template?EmperorZelos 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Using the "parser functions". Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: *goes in and looks*EmperorZelos 18:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: yeah but i was hoping for a function that would be like contious so as if one had a variable called "Letter" onec ould keep on adding more and more and each time one is added a new part is added to the template ::::::: Are you planning for another language? Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: already working on one =3 Language And would you care to tell about your language? Its purpose that is =3 : My languge, "Toko" is a personal international language. Its purpose is: the international language that everyone can learn it easy. But nobody uses it. So Tokian words are from lots of languages. Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::thats one way to do it XD rather funny but good idea ::: Yeah, funny. XD Toko isn't complete now so I should expand it quickly. =] Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::: same with mine EmperorZelos 18:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Does Korean have any honorific affixes for nouns? like Japanese honorific prefix o-'' for ''han (rice)? Sorry to bother u but I couldn't find any information about this on Google. Deslee 08:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Fix I noticed the dictionary template we made gave some error on yours since you didnt use word type division but i fixed it so it works without it for you aswell =3 EmperorZelos 17:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Thank you~ Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::most welcome, on your user page i see a box, what does it say? ::: It says "This user is native speaker of Toko.". Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Cool EmperorZelos 19:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Question Is there a way to make the wiki know where a code is placed such as on this page under the catogory "Question"? and also isolate parts of it and see what letter somethign starts with?EmperorZelos 12:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :i have an idea that would require it and would greatly appriciate the help EmperorZelos 14:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: I didn't get what are you talking about. Would you tell me one more time? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::the idea is basicly a template that works like that a word is inserted as a section wordhere then the description is below, but when adding the template (and using the one we did before how it generates) that it would be able to by simply inserting like that is automaticly creates a link that goes like Umbrean_Verb_C#Crelp if i in Nouns had written in the Section Crelp under C Nouns EmperorZelos 15:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Hmmm, you mean "let's create automatic link generating template"? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Basicly, isntead of having to add both the language, the word, the letter it starts with, the word type and all that it would just need the word type tog o to and the rest is extracted from here and now EmperorZelos 16:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: You mean that template have to, In Umbrean_verb_C#Crelp, make link to Umbrean, Umbrean_Verb, Umbrean_Verb_C. Right?Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: well no, it is in Umbrean_verb_C#Crelp but when added it it would go to Umbrean_wordtype_C#Crelp where wordtype is added into the template as you write it down in Umbrean_verb_C#Crelp :::::::: I got it. You will create a template for doublemeaning words such as red(adjective) and red(noun). So when I add in English_noun_r#red, a link will created. I hope I was right? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Correct, is taht possible? EmperorZelos 16:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes, maybe. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) But not in all language. That template may created seperately. A template for a language. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Care to help? ^^; EmperorZelos 16:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: Of course I would! Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::: thanks 8D, it would ease thigns alot! EmperorZelos 17:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yet another in these under categories now that we have with language/wordtype/letter#word is it possible to extract the translation into another page and just that section alone? EmperorZelos 23:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) other template idea im full of these @w@ how about a template where one is capable to put in the stem and affixes and it shows HOW it was derived? like if in the word Original we put and so on it would give "Derived from prefix + stem + suffix" and so on? : Not-so-difficult. Pi.C.Noizecehx 01:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: But why does that template needs wordtype for parameter? Pi.C.Noizecehx 01:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::because the stem word can either be verb or noun if there exist a meaning to it each time, while some derivations are from the verb others are from the noun, also the point is that it link to eahc aprt, the stem/suffix/prefix are all linked to their right positionEmperorZelos 02:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Got it. Pi.C.Noizecehx 02:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::yes, if you got this working i think i could have another done that can fix nounsEmperorZelos 02:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: I have finished it. Get a look. Pi.C.Noizecehx 02:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::looks nice except it doesnt link to the indivudual parts owo part of the idea was that if its made of like unoriginal youd seperate it into un + origin + al and each one would be linked to their palce automaticlyEmperorZelos 10:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: But if I do that, the template needs 16 parameters! Because we need wordtype of "un", "origin", "al". Changing template is not hard, but to put template will be harder. Pi.C.Noizecehx 02:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: true @w@ i understand if you dont want to EmperorZelos 10:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) IM Got any IM? EmperorZelos 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) : Nope, why? Pi.C.Noizecehx 06:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::would ahve been fun discussing more directly how your language is and compare thigns =) also did you change your alphabet adn why? EmperorZelos 14:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::: If you hope so, I can get one. =) Yeah, I changed it because script "dh" doesn't looks good. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::: do so =3 i´ll be waiting and i see EmperorZelos 17:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Mm, how about using "Google talk"? Pi.C.Noizecehx 05:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I use msn or YIM EmperorZelos 12:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: OK, I've got YIM. Pi.C.Noizecehx :::::::: good, what is it? EmperorZelos 15:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: noizecehx@ymail.com Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Classification in my language i use certain words to decied the tempus or time of a word, if youre doing it, have done etc, but iw odner what kind of word class do they fall under? EmperorZelos 17:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : Mine too. :) However maybe they are verb. Pi.C.Noizecehx 03:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::as i see you use affixes i use one singel word but im still unsure where to put them in the dictionary ._. EmperorZelos 13:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Like this? Hmm, adjective versus noun... Either and neither! Maybe not categorizing by word type will be a solution. Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:42, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Long time No see, how goes?EmperorZelos 14:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : So good to see you again. I'm going to restart my languages from the scratch. Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi there, not often seeing Asian conlangers in this community, so I guess it's nice to drop a line here to say hi. Do you happen to have any Asian conlang projects before? If yes, I'm interested to find out more :) On my side, I'm now working on my East Asian conlang Rangyayo. It is written in a hybrid script of Korean Hangul and Chinese Characters. :) Deslee 14:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nice to meet you. Yes It's hard to see Asian conlangers in this community. :) Because my experience in conlanging is no long, all the old conlangs of mine were west European (They're sick). Currently I'm working on a language somewhat Semitic. And your language Rangyayo: I found it cool. Phonology just looks like Korean but morphology is quiet interesting to me. Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Where have you been anyway? EmperorZelos 16:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Nowhere fascinating; I have been in a Korean conlangery community. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool, missed you around here ::: EmperorZelos 16:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: glad to hear that =] Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Go to my user page and check out contionary XP new wiki im working on EmperorZelos 16:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool! But the name should be 'contionary' not 'conationary' XD 17:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Pi.C.Noizecehx :::::: It is O_o EmperorZelos 17:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Look at my talk page there and see what's wrong. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ahh I see, it used to be conationary, but it sounded bad so i removed the A :P So Will you be joining on contioanry? XP The Emperor Zelos 08:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Why not. Pi.C.Noizecehx 11:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Took long enough :P The Emperor Zelos 12:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Featuring I would like to redirect your attention our Featuring contest that is being held now and every month, your votes and nominations would be appriciated so we get something that represent the oppinion of the community. Please visit there and cast your votes, they may be cast and or changed until the 28th while nominations are open until the 21th. PS: This message is automated and sent to multiple people, come to my talk page for questions Best Wishes The Emperor Zelos 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Back? Oh youre back? The Emperor Zelos 14:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I think I'm back again :p with a new language. Pi.C.Noizecehx 02:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : sweet holy mother of dancing jehova! like how umbrean have turned out? :P The Emperor Zelos 08:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Man, so many rules to remember! Gender, number, and case systems are so sweet but declension is absolutely crazy. Tripartite alignment is cool however. Pi.C.Noizecehx 09:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Whats with the declensions? :: Personally i think ive done a rather good job of non-IEing it :: The Emperor Zelos 10:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: So many rules to remember ;-( Pi.C.Noizecehx 11:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Isnt that how it is in every language? :P The Emperor Zelos 11:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC)